Oblivisci
by Ariadnerue
Summary: Percy/Annabeth, oneshot. Lost Hero spoilers. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson & The Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan

This will only make sense if you have read _The Lost Hero_. And even if you have, it may not make much sense. Because I wrote it under the influence of a high fever and a dose of Nyquil (strep throat, you know.) But after I regained my health, I read it and thought it wasn't too bad, fixed the spelling errors and such, but otherwise left it as was. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth.<em>

It was his first thought when he woke up. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He didn't know the names or faces of anyone around him. He didn't know the meanings of the hand-painted beads on the leather necklace he was wearing. He didn't know why the only item in the pocket of his jeans was a disposable ballpoint pen bearing the word "Anaklusmos." He didn't know the origin of the bright orange t-shirt he wore or why there was a grey streak in his black hair.

He knew his name was Percy.

And that was all he knew.

Except for the name Annabeth.

He didn't know who the name belonged to or why it was so important to him. He found no one by that name when he somehow ended up at a camp in San Francisco for semideus, which were apparently half human, half Roman gods. He pondered endlessly over the name during his hours alone in the Neptune barracks. His fellow semideus were impressed by his strength and his skill. It was like he had been training for years, while the other newcomers were laboriously instructed in the basics. He didn't know why he was so good with a sword or why he knew how to use his powers as a son of Neptune. He was quickly thrown in with the experienced campers, where he was viewed as an outsider.

But Percy didn't really mind. The labor, the hours of training and drills, none of it bothered him as much as that name. When he slept, he dreamed of blond hair and grey eyes, soft hands and sweet lips, and he woke up feeling as though he hadn't rested at all. He was uncomfortable in his new purple shirt, and his fellow campers found him moody and difficult because he was rarely thinking of anything but how wrong it all felt.

Who was she? Who was Annabeth?

His chest hurt whenever he thought of her name. Everywhere he went, he asked if she was there. Anyone by that name. Anyone at all.

But he knew somehow that he wouldn't find her until he remembered who she was.

Every so often, someone would mention something that almost triggered a memory. He could feel it, like a word on the tip of his tongue, whenever someone talked about the Titan Saturn, or how they laid siege to Mount Othrys while the gods protected Manhattan from the monster Typhon. And everyone was always talking about some kid named Jason Grace. He'd gone missing right around the time Percy showed up. The campers talked about him all the time, and there were search teams sent out to look for him on a regular basis.

His last name, Grace, was one of those things that almost stirred his memory. He thought he'd known a girl by that name, and he wondered for a while if it was Annabeth. But like everything else, the loose strings of those memories slipped through his fingers. He did decide that Annabeth wasn't Annabeth Grace. It didn't sound right. Like how people were always calling him a son of Neptune. Whenever they said Neptune, he thought Poseidon. Whenever they talked about Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, he thought Zeus. They said Juno was missing, and he thought Hera. Every day was confusing, and he started getting terrible headaches along with the chest pains he associated with Annabeth's name.

Annabeth.

His thoughts always turned back to her. He carved the name into his bedpost one night, hoping that seeing it spelled out would help him remember. It was only when a surprise barracks inspection happened and he got in trouble for vandalism that he found out he'd written it in the Ancient Greek alphabet. How could he read and write in a language he didn't even know he knew?

Percy was lost. As far as he knew, he had no home, no family, he didn't even have a last name. And as much as it pained him to know there was a girl out there somewhere who meant so much to him that she was all he could remember, it was also kind of comforting. He started writing her letters whenever he had a lot on his mind that he needed to decompress. It was like a diary, but every entry started with the same two words.

Dear Annabeth.

He kept all the letters under his pillow and told no one about them. At first, he didn't know how to sign them, so he just wrote his name. But as days turned to weeks, and confusion turned to longing, he started signing them differently.

Love, Percy.

As soon as he started doing that, his dreams changed. Along with the sweet smell of her hair and the soft touch of her hands, he started to hear her voice. Just a whisper.

_Min xechnate._

It wasn't until he woke up that he knew what it meant.

_Don't forget._

Every night. Just as he began to wake up. Just as his sparse memories of her began to leave him. Two whispered words that started to mean the whole world to him.

_Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget. Don't forget…_


End file.
